September 16, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The September 16, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 16, 2019 at the Thompson–Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. This was the Raw after Clash of Champions. Episode summary Ricochet vs Mike Kanellis Maria and Mike Kanellis are having a boy, but Raw wasn’t as much about the gender of the baby as it was the identity of the father. Right after The Street Profits helped Maria with the big reveal, the former 24/7 Champion strongly implied that Ricochet was, in fact, the father of her child, which led to a slap in the face and a call-out from poor, beleaguered Mike Kanellis. Ricochet, stunned to be in this situation, accepted the match but spent most of it trying to talk his opponent down. Kanellis’ continued intensity, however, left the former United States Champion no choice but to fight back, leading to Ricochet claiming a quick victory with the Recoil. Unfortunately, Kanellis’ woes were just beginning. Rusev vs Mike Kanellis No, Ricochet is not the father of Maria Kanellis' unborn child. Maria was just trying to humiliate Mike to the point that he’d be motivated to defend her (operative word, her) unborn child’s honor. But an unexpected Superstar made his return to add insult to injury when Maria brought a returning, shredded Rusev to the stage, heavily implying that he, in fact, was the father of the child. At this point, Kanellis was too beaten down to even care, let alone fight back, which isn’t to say The Bulgarian Brute was about to let up. Rusev downed Mike with a Machka Kick the second the bell rang, then locked in the Accolade to secure an immediate tapout. Whether Rusev is actually the father remains to be determined. Maria has been known to lie, after all. But Mike is definitely somebody's metaphorical son — if not Rusev's, then at the very least, Maria's. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs Bayley & Sasha Banks With Sasha Banks falling short of the Raw Women’s Championship and Bayley narrowly holding on to the SmackDown Women’s Title, it’s safe to say The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection had a mixed night at Clash of Champions. Never ones to wallow, however, they seemingly turned things around on Raw with an impressive win over Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross. (That’s the inaugural WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions beating the current ones, for those keeping score.) After Bliss was sent to the locker room to receive medical attention, Sasha and Bayley claimed victory when The Boss cranked back on the Bank Statement to force Cross to tap out, but their victory was quickly overshadowed by the reemergence of their rivals. Charlotte Flair laid out Bayley with a chair in the ensuing post-match confrontation among the Four Horsewomen, seemingly implying The Queen has unfinished business with The Hugger. And Becky Lynch was clearly happy to mix it up again with Sasha even beyond a chair-swinging confrontation: In fact, The Man upped the ante of The Boss’ post-brawl challenge for a Raw Women's Championship rematch at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, challenging Sasha to a bout inside the Cell itself. Clearly, there’s a world in which Boss and Hug each end up with titles around their waists, but judging by tonight’s events, it’s going to get a whole lot harder before they do. Dana Brooke vs Lacey Evans Is Lacey Evans over losing to Natalya last week? It would appear not! The Sassy Southern Belle got back to her winning ways on Raw with a victory against Dana Brooke, but the manner in which Evans triumphed suggested that her current split series with The Queen of Harts is weighing heavily on her impeccable shoulders. Even though Lacey connected with her signature Woman’s Right, she ended the match with a variation of Natalya’s Sharpshooter. The excruciating hold forced Brooke — who looked excellent even in defeat — to submit. But Lacey’s mind was clearly on the opponent who wasn’t there, as she screamed “This is for you, Nattie!” into the camera while applying the maneuver. So, tiebreaker? Results * Tag Team Match: The Boss 'N' Hug Connection (Bayley & Sasha Banks) defeated Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Dana Brooke by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes